Diskun
Prior to settling on using Mario as their mascot, Nintendo created Diskun. Diskun appeared on the manual and boxart of every Famicom Disk System game, and can be considered as the mascot for said console. Other than that, Diskun has made only a handful of appearances in video games. The Japanese-exclusive Smash Ping Pong featured Diskun on both the start up and victory screens of the game. He later made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a trophy, where his description mainly features the details about the Famicom Disk Drive. He also makes an appearance as a hat in Streetpass Mii Plaza. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Fusion Diskun makes his first major video game appearance as the final downloadable character in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. Fusion, and is the only character in the game to be banned in tournament play. His moveset is unique, as his four special moves are randomly chosen at the beginning of the match, with them being from other characters. Because of this, his moveset can be literally anything, with the exception of Kirby's inhale move, causing him to be considered OP. In order to counteract this, he is a slow character who does not play well in the air. His Final Smash is Famicom, in which sprites from various Famicom games will be fired forward in an attack similar to Samus' Zero Laser. One major difference is that the beam is thinner, and can not be moved up or down, though deals spike knockback. He is the most expensive character to be purchased, being priced $5, instead of $1. He, alongside the Mii are the only characters to be priced differently. SMASHBROS.AVI Diskun appeared as a main character in the animated web series, SMASHBROS.AVI. In this series, Diskun's personality was slightly altered to make him immature and cute at the same time. He also gained the ability to transform into 8-bit versions of characters whenever he sees them in person, or as objects such as lamps or posters. He is shown to have a huge relationship with Kirby and Ness, and is kept as a talking pet in Kirby's room. In the episode "Joy Mech Fighters!", he is revealed to be a hermaphrodite rather than a male in the official Nintendo series. Nintendo Power Special Collection Diskun appeared as a main character in Nintendo Power Special Collection's "Rock-Paper-Scissors Dungeon" minigame. Super Smash Bros. Challenge Diskun has a major role in Story Mode, where Kirby sees that he was kidnapped by Master Hand, (and later Master Star) who wanted to use Diskun to take over Nintendoville. Diskun is the only character that is unlockable after Story Mode, as he is a main character there. Unlike Super Smash Bros. Fusion, which was released after this game, only Diskun's standard B special move can be randomly chosen at the start. Pressing an Up button makes him do the taunt that was later used for the Diskun costume in Super Mario Maker. Mii Life Diskun appears on the T-shirt that costs $500 for your Mii to wear in Mii Life. Mario Party: Charged! Diskun made a whole lot of cameos in Mario Party: Charged!. He appeared on a poster in a Minigame Station room, and also as the one of the clouds in the Minigame "A Round They Go". Diskland Diskun is a main character in the Famicom Disk System game called Diskland, released in 1991. Here, Diskun is called in by a mysterious service that leads him to a room full of mazes. After completing all the mazes, Diskun finds out that the mysterious service is in fact his arch-nemesis, a black version of Diskun. Nintendo World Diskun appeared as a main host of Nintendo World, released in 2017 for a Nintendo Switch, where he tells you about minigames you find. Category:Games Category:Mascots